Canceled: Shaggy's Chaotic Adventure
by Oersted
Summary: Canceled due to lack on interest. Shaggy gets wrapped up in yet another horrible adventure with Nohrian scum, Masaru and more! Part 9 is finally Out.
1. Chapter 1

The year is 99999. Sicko Products are everywhere. They can do anything. 09/09/999

"We must all grieve today. Shaggy was killed by a Black Hole. It's unknown how he wasn't able to escape from the vortex coming from it. Some say the evil being known as Matt has returned. Other rep-" The TV is turned off. "Now this calls for the strongest!" Feet slam onto the ground. "Eye'm teh strongest after all!" Cirno was a little ice fairy who always claimed to be the strongest. Cirno swiftly left her house. Overhead a storm started to brew. Thunder struck her house! Yet again her house blows up. "Why can't they just leave my house alone?" Cirno asks. A thunder loving spirit drifted down from above. Cirno sees it after looking around. "Perfect Freeze!" Cirno yells. Every single shot she fires misses the spirit. Cirno gets visibly angry. "Diamond Blizzard!" She yells. All of it misses the Spirit again. The spirit sticks it's tongue out. Cirno's anger gets the best of her and she attempts to punch the spirit as if it's some big meanie. Her punch passes right through the Spirit as expected. The Spirit strikes Cirno with thunder KOing her. Doctor Phil walks by. "Not again…" Phil says when he sees Cirno. Phil revives Cirno with a Sicko Healer. Cirno wakes up to see doctor Phil. "Shaggy! He is dead! Matt!" Cirno is visibly freaking out. Phil attempts to calm her down but fails horribly. Phil decides to knock her out for a few days. Cirno unsuspecting, gets knocked out by a Sicko Coma. Phil teleports Cirno to the centre of the universe. Doctor Phil with his glorious bald head inherited 1% of Shaggy's power. He is the only one who could contain Shaggy's power. "Hmm… What could revive Shaggy?" Phil wonders. Doctor Phil travels to the Temporal Tower. "I'll need a good ally if I plan on going up this tower. Going alone is suicide." Phil says aloud. He gets out his cellphone. He makes a call. Within half an hour the one and only Simon Belmont arrived. They enter the Temporal Tower to see various monsters roaming the first floor. "I thought this was a sacred place." Simon said. Doctor Phil pulled out a sword. "We'll need to cut a way through Simon." Phil said. Simon pulls out his Whip. They slash and whip through the monsters. They advance to the second floor after an hour of exploration. "I don't feel so good…" Simon says. "I need a good old sandwich or something." Simon adds. Doctor Phil opens his bag. Inside are two Durians. "Oh God why Phil?" Simon asks preemptively plugging his nose. "Don't worry! My cooking already killed the scent." Phil says. Simon unplugs his nose to find that the Durian hasn't emitted any of its stench. They enjoy a nice lunch. The second floor seemingly contains no monsters. When they see the stairs Simon run towards them not realizing he set off a pressure plate. Giant walls surround them. Along with the walls a lone enemy appears. "Here's where it ends for you." Oersted, the Demon King blocks the path of Simon and Phil. "Didn't you help us long ago Oersted? Why don't you help us again?" Phil asks. "...I am no longer Oersted. I am something more powerful… !" Oersted turns around and wildly slashes at Phil and Simon. Phil dodges but Simon is hit by a slash. Simon is knocked to dangerously low HP in a single blow. Simon in desperation decides to use the most powerful attack he has. "Phil! Throw him at me!" He yells. "I got you!" Phil yells back. Phil manages to grab Oersted which causes him to be stabbed by Oersted's Brion. He throws him into Simon. "Grand Cross!" Simon yells. Oersted takes heavy damage from Simon's attack. Phil jumps in and uses Oersted's sword against him! Simon falls unconscious from the exertion. Oersted slowly gets up. Phil prepares to fight him for even longer. Oersted suddenly falls to his knees. "I won't ever win huh? Not even in the universe… Alicia… I'll be with you soon…" Oersted then teleports away. The walls dissipate and Phil picks up Simon.

Chapter 2: Reversal of Death

Phil after a few hours finally puts Simon down. He had managed to reach the 35th floor. "*Yawn* Wait… Are we at the top floor?" Simon says. Phil places a blue orb on a pedestal. "Dialga! We need your help!" Phil yells. Dialga creates a rift in time to enter this world. It slams into the ground in front of Phil. "Shaggy has died! You need to bring him back!" Dialga though it can't speak projects it's thoughts into its target's mind. "Even I cannot do that… You need to use Shenron." Phil throws a quick ball at Dialga due to anger. He captures Dialga by mistake. "O-oops... " Phil says before he throws the ball. Dialga comes out of it. Phil shatters the ball after that. "Alright Phil, Don't do that again otherwise i'm spoiling Endgame 9 for you." Phil reels back after that threat. Dialga reverses time to before they entered the Tower. Phil and Simon start the search for the 7 Dragon balls. They quickly realize that all 7 of them are in Shaggy's house. Doctor Phil quickly grabs onto Simon and teleports to Shaggy's house. They enter Shaggy's house. A ghostly figure appears. "You… Musn't be here…" The figure says with a cold, deathly tone. Simon throws a cross at the figure. "Ow! You baka! That hurt!" The figure runs up to them. It was Shaggy's maid Felicia. She trips breaking several plates she was holding. "Not again…" Felicia says in dismay. Simon swiftly explains what has happened. "What?! Lord Shaggy?" She yells while shocked. Phil heads to the room clearly marked "Like, Dragon Balls in here!" on the map of Shaggy's house. Once Phil gets inside he finds 6/7 of the Balls. "Where could that last one be?" Phil asks Felicia. "Lord Shaggy always let me keep one in my house. Let me go get it!" Felicia opens an outrealm gate and enters her house. She quickly leaps out to end up slamming her face into the floor. Felicia remains silent but hands the ball the Doctor Phil. With the outrealm gate still open, invaders from her world start flowing out. Felicia sits up to realize it. "We've got trouble!" She yells. Simon starts fighting them off while Phil prepares the ritual to summon Shenron. "Begone monster!" Simon yells as he whips one of them. Simon defeats all of the monsters and Phil succeeds in the ritual. "Shenron! You need to revive Shaggy!" Phil yells at the gigantic Dragon. "He's already alive though." Shenron goes back into the dragon balls. "Impossible! Matt killed him!" Phil and Simon simultaneously say. Shaggy appears before them. "Like, this is my hologram! I'm currently visiting SR-388! I'll send another hologram when I can!" The hologram fades away. The message was sent 2 minutes ago. "SR-388 has a connection? I thought a message from there would take days!" Phil says. Simon is dumbfounded.

Chapter 3: Megalomania

Shaggy turns his hologram off. "Like, that Matt bastard really needs to stop doing this shit. I'm sick of having to come to random planets to try and find him." Shaggy says quietly. Shaggy runs into a warp room. He activates the warp leading to Tourian. "Like, I bet he'll be down here!" Shaggy leave the warp room and gets swarmed by space pirates. Shaggy takes out his favorite "Anti-Arden" blade and swiftly dispatches the pirates. "Like, that was no challenge at all!" Shaggy laughs. He opens a door leading to a nest of Metroids. "Like, Cirno taught me this one! Perfect Freeze!" Shaggy freezes all of the Metroids solid. Shaggy remembers that he needs to blow them up after freezing them. He pulls out a grenade. "Like, YEET!" Shaggy yells while throwing the grenade. All of the Metroids all die from the blast. The nest however remained intact. "Like, how's about THIS?!" Shaggy opens a miniature black hole. It sucks the entire nest inside of it along with some of the ground. "Like, my power is amazing!" Shaggy yells. He enters another door. He sees someone familiar. "Like, Samus! Whats up?" Samus remains silent. Shaggy immediately realizes it's not Samus. It turns around. "Like, Your the SA-X!" Shaggy yells while charging at SA-X. The SA-X swiftly dodges and shoots the X-Super Missile. Shaggy gets hit but takes no damage. Shaggy has been at 4% of his power just to avoid damage. "Like, You are dead!" Shaggy yells. He slashes completely through the SA-X. The SA-X is turned back into its base form. "Like, Matt isn't here. I need to try another portal." Shaggy creates another portal. "Like, ZOOOOOOINKS!" Shaggy's portal brings him to Dracula's castle. "Wh-Whoa!" A new face yells as Shaggy exits the portal. Shaggy quickly rushes past the blonde man and his mage ally and proceeds to charge into the castle. After exploring for a while Shaggy encounters Death. "You humans need to learn that Lord Dracula cannot be defeated!" Death yells. He summons 100s of sickles. "You soul will be mine!" Death shoots every sickle at Shaggy. They all bounce off as if they were paper airplanes. Shaggy flicks Death sealing him away. Shaggy rushes to the top of the castle. "Like, no door can keep me out!" he says. He snaps the door to dracula's room in two. Inside there's someone other than Dracula… "Like, Soma! Did you already kill Dracula?" Shaggy askes. Soma shoots hellfire at Shaggy. "Like, I see. Looks like I'll have to kill you now." Shaggy zooms up to Soma. He punches Soma once and Soma instantly dies. Shaggy notices the corner in the room. "Like, I think that spot is perfect. Shaggy proceeds to start backwards long jumping. He builds up speed for 12 hours. He then jumps into the air and instantly gets flung into a medieval world. "Continue your apologies from the bottom of the abyss Oersted!" A mysterious mage yells. Shaggy punches the Mage in the face. The Mage explodes. "You, Shaggy. Must you interfere with the Demon King?" This voice booms throughout the area. Oersted looking confused attempts to attack Shaggy. "Like, hold on! You aren't the Oersted I know." Shaggy says. Oersted remains silent. "Like, trying to change your fate huh?" Shaggy asks. "Like, I forgot that you were mute." Oersted nods slowly. "Like, Take this sword. It will kill the demon king. I'll rewind this planet's time too." Oersted slowly takes the blade. "Like, don't look so down! You'll finally be the hero, not the demon!" Shaggy says enthusiastically. Shaggy rewinds the time of the planet. Oersted finally got his chance to have his happy ending. But what about Shaggy? "Like, I still need to find that Matt bastard. he WILL pay for stealing my sandwich."

Chapter 4: The curse of the Windmill

After saving this version of Oersted, Shaggy opens another portal. "Like, HERRE WE GOOOO!" He yells during the teleportation. He notices he is in a particularly blocky world. "Like, what is this? Roblox?" Shaggy asks. "No it's Minecraft." A Minecraft version of Shaggy appears right in front of him. Shaggy reels back in disgust. "I have no power thanks to these BASTARDS." Blocky-Shag says. Shaggy snaps his fingers and kills the terrible clone. "Like, this place is stupid." Shaggy opens up another portal. After another teleport, Shaggy falls down onto the ground. "Like, where's my soft landing?" Shaggy realizes he is actually on the ceiling of some mansion. "Like, what? Did someone shift gravity here?" "Look out Barry! It's a monster!" Someone yells. "I have THIS!" another voice yells as he fires a magnum at Shaggy. All the bullets bounce off of Shaggy. "Like, I'm a god! Your bullets won't hurt me!" Shaggy snaps at the two. Shaggy changes his gravity to the "ground". He bursts through doors leaving the duo alone. "What WAS that?" "I don't know Barry…" Shaggy gets attacked by a zombie moments later. He kicks the head off of the zombie like a soccer ball. "Like, Goal!" Shaggy yells. Running through a few more room shows that this entire mansion is stuffed full of zombies. "Like, I've got it! This stuff and go through walls and ceilings!" Shaggy prepares for a moment. "Like, Hydro Storm!" Holy Water rains from above annihilating all the zombies in the mansion. Shaggy finds a neat looking key. "Like, Hmm. This key doesn't seem to be from this world." He says to himself. He opens his final portal for now. He ends up at the Temporal Tower somehow! "Like, this was supposed to lead to Nanairo…" He says to himself. He looks around realizing Temporal Tower isn't the same. "Like, why is it this odd Chroma colour?" He asks. He quickly realizes he is in the lost Windmill's Tower. The moment he takes a single step he immediately feels horrid. "You who steps into my tower… You will have my curse… The curse of Windmill… If you want to live… GET TO THE TOP!" A booming voice yells. Shaggy falls to his knees in pain. He attempts to teleport but it seemed to have no effect. He slowly gets up. He starts running. The pain is weighing him down significantly. He manages to get up to the top floor, barely able to stand. "Hmph… So you actually made it…" The voice stops. "Now… FOR YOUR TRUE CHALLENGE!" Gilgamesh appears behind him. "Milord! Do you remember me? It's me! Gilgamesh!" Shaggy gets lost in his thoughts. "Like, yeah! You guarded part of my castle when Captain Falcon was hellbent of becoming a god! You still failed though." "You won't stop me this time though milord!" Gilgamesh pulls out Excalipur. He slashes at Shaggy and deals exactly ONE damage. "Dammit! Of course it's a fake!" Shaggy pulls out the real Excalibur and slashes Gilgamesh instantly beating him. "Even that weak… You won…? Impossible! IMPOSSSSSIBLEEEE!" Shaggy instantly get restored from the curse. Shaggy leaps into the air reveling in his victory. He opens another portal. "Like, I wonder what my servant Doctor Phil is doing right now?"


	2. Chapter 2: I can do anything

**Chapter 5: Doctor Phil versus Everyone**

**Doctor Phil was enjoying his day while waiting for Shaggy to return. "Ahhhh… I just love embarrassing people on live TV…" He says outloud. A portal opens up next to him. A lone archer leaps out. "Ngh… That Nohrian Scum!" Doctor Phil gets up from his throne. "Who are you? What the hell happened?" The man gets up. "Kill, Betrayal…" The man says. Doctor Phil jumps through the portal with the man close behind. He finds various people in front of a throne. He proceeds to attack the one with purple hair. She swiftly dodges and gets on a wyvern. "You think you can invade this land with a force that large? Hah!" Doctor Phil yells. "Wait! That Archer behind you! He caused this entire war!" A young woman from the crowd yells. "Eh? Where's your proof?" Phil asks. The young woman holds an orb up. It's gets absorbed into Phil and shows him her memories. "You think it's funny to try and fool me?" Phil yells at Takumi. "Betrayal... Kill… Die, die, DIE!" Takumi yells. Takumi summons an entire army of soldiers. Doctor Phil zooms up to Takumi and bitch-slaps him. Takumi falls to the ground. His body fades away almost instantly. "Oh hey. I won." Phil says in disappointment. Phil leaps through the portal but ends up in a different universe. "What do you think you can do… AGAINST A GATLING GUN?!" A man yells. Doctor Phil runs up to the man and takes his Gatling gun. He fires until the reserve is empty. The man was dead within the first 20 shots. The two cowboys who witnessed this are in shock. Phil jumps into the portal yet again to ram right into Shaggy. The two of them teleported to the same planet. They see their old friend Masaru. "Like, Masaru! How are you?" Shaggy asks. "Oh Shaggy! I've been great! I'm still the strongest!" Masaru responds. Masaru was about to fight Ryu in japan to see if he could become the strongest in the Street fighting tournament. Shaggy and Phil decide to watch. Masaru quickly dispatches Ryu with a flurry of attacks. Masaru poses for the cameras. Storm clouds start to brew. Everyone looks up confused. Lightning strikes the ground! Beneath the thunder was a new opponent. "Like, thats Matt! We need to kill him!" Shaggy yells. Shaggy goes to 5% of his real power to combat Matt. Matt swats Shaggy aside as if he was nothing. Matt swiftly charges at Masaru. He misses his attack purposefully and hits Doctor Phil. Phil is rendered useless from the blow. Matt leaps high into the air and pulls out a small case. "Soul steal!" Matt yells as he steals the souls of Phil and Masaru. Shaggy attempts to steal the case but is unsuccessful. Matt warps away. "Like, this is bad… If I don't get their souls back soon they will die!" Shaggy says. He picks them up and teleports them to his house. "Like, Felicia! Guard these two at all costs!" Shaggy yells. Felicia swiftly rushes upstairs upon hearing this. She trips yet again. "Y-Yes milord…" She says with her face still in the carpet. Shaggy swiftly gathers his weaponry for an all out war. "Like, He WILL pay if I can't get that case back. I will annihilate him. I'll make sure his very existence is wiped from all of time itself!" Shaggy thinks. "Like, I've got it. I'll summon the one other hero who is almost as strong as me." He says confidently. He pulls out his Summoner's Gem. "Like, Lute! The Prodigy of Renais! I need your help!" The summon was successful. The legendary Lute stood right in front of Shaggy with all of her elegance. "Like, Looks like I found a wife!" Shaggy thinks.**

**Chapter 6: Return of Thanos**

**Shaggy and Lute teleport to another planet. "Like, how many times will I just teleport to another random planet?" Shaggy asks while facing You. "Like, maybe I shouldn't break the fourth wall." Shaggy and Lute wander around for a conveniently allotted amount of time for the next bit of plot to happen. Suddenly Matt appears and slashes Shaggy with an envelope. Matt quickly vanishes. Lute picks up the envelope. She opens it up and gives it to Shaggy. "Go to Hiroshima on earth you Nohrian Scum." Shaggy reads aloud. Shaggy and Lute both teleport to Hiroshima to see Doctor Phil impaled on a spike. "Like, it has to be a fake!" Shaggy yells. Matt opens his soul case. He throws Phil's soul into his body. Phil awakens and writhes in pain. "Like, there is no way!" Shaggy yells. Lute quickly casts a warp spell on Phil. Shaggy leaps and dives towards Matt. Matt dissipates, along with Phil. Unable to control his momentum, Shaggy smashes his head through a few walls. "Like, ow. That did alot of damage." Lute runs over to Shaggy and hands him some Flax tape. "Like, Very funny Lute…" "My superior power will allow us to track them down." Lute says. Lute pulls out an ancient scroll. "All I need is a bit of his DNA to track him." Lute says. "Like, I don't have that sadly. How about you get his blood off of that pike?" Shaggy suggests. Lute walks over to the pike. "This blood is very old. Yet it's only been minutes…" "Like, can you still get DNA from it?" Shaggy asks. "No. It's too old for any use. We're flying blind here." Lute responds. The two are stumped on what to do. No way to track Matt or Phil. They've only got one hope. "Like, I know what do do." Shaggy summons the Infinity Stones and the Sicko Gauntlet. "Like, I must revive Thanos! Only he would know where Matt would hide!" Shaggy yells as thunder starts carpeting the sky. "Like, Lute! Put up a barrier!" Lute swiftly puts up her strongest barrier. "Like, Thanos! Come back into this realm! Thanos comes through a portal, with a shotgun that shoots his power. "Like, Thanos. If you cooperate, We won't kill you." Shaggy says. Thanos shoots Shaggy with his shotgun. Shaggy absorbs the power. "Hmph. As if I'd let you control me!" Thanos yells. Thanos stretches his arms as if the were gum and grabs Shaggy. He wildly swings Shaggy in an infinity symbol shape and then attempts to fling Shaggy out of existence. It horribly fails because Shaggy flys back as if he was a boomerang. Thanos is horribly injured from the attack. "Like, now will you cooperate?" Shaggy asks. "I won't help you! Never as long as Death refuses to allow me in his realm!" Shaggy summons Death. "For my master!" Death yells as he wildly slashes Thanos. "Alright, Alright! I'll talk!" Thanos yells. Death slashes one more time just for fun. "ARRRRRGHH!" Thanos's pain is getting to him. "Like, Where the fuck is Matt?!" Shaggy yells. "You think I'll give away my master's location?! Never!" Thanos yells. Shaggy summons Antman. Thanos beings to profusely sweat. "Er. What did I say? Of course I'll give you his location!" Thanos says. Thanos creates a map to Matt's citadel. "Like, Thanks!" Shaggy says in delight. "Like, Antman! Do what do you do best." Thanos starts yelling unintelligible words. Shaggy and Lute swiftly teleport away. "Like, This is the place huh? Shaggy asks Lute. "It seems like my superior power has brought the citadel to us." Lute summons her horse. "We need to get through swiftly. Matt will realize we are here to quickly." "Like, Wait Lute! I got a perfect Idea!" Lute halts her horse. "Like, We just need to mimic Cirno's power! She is the "strongest" after all!" Lute summons Cirno. "Huh?! Where am I?!" Cirno yells while swiftly looking around. Shaggy and Lute both copy Cirno's level of power. Lute returns them to where they were. "Stealth is the only option now." Lute says.**

**Chapter 7: Infiltration**

**Shaggy and Lute wander around the outside of the citadel looking for a way guards enter. "Look over there. A Female guard." Lute points out a lone female guard. "I've got an idea." Lute says. Lute knocks the guard out cold with her Ivaldi spell. Lute quickly dons the Guards outfit. "All we have to do now it make it seem like I captured you." Lute says. Shaggy make himself appear knocked out cold. "Like, Will this do? Shaggy asks with telepathy. "It's good enough. I'm going to tie up your hands now." Lute responds. She ties Shaggy's hands up with the toughest Diamond wire known to existence. Lute picks up Shaggy and approaches the entrance. The two guards at the entrance are shocked. "You of all people caught Shaggy?! How did you do that Charlotte?" One of them ask. "All I did was cast a spell on him." Lute responds. The guards let Lute through. "I cannot believe that just worked!" Lute says. They run down a hall. "Charlotte! Where are you taking that prisoner?" A guard yells. "I've forgotten the way to the prison. Sorry." Lute says. "I don't blame ya. This place is way too big…" The guard leads Lute to the prison. "Hurry up before he awakens!" The guard yells. Lute runs down the stairs to the deepest part of Matt's citadel. The dank, moldy smell instantly makes Lute and Shaggy reel back in disgust. Lute continues down the damaged stairs. She finally reaches the bottom and sees many guards. "Hm. These guards are weaker than the rest. Apparently it's quantity over quality here." Lute quietly says. In the jail cells lurk many captured heroes and villains. Lute notices one of them. "Lyon? Is that really the Prince of Grado?" Lute asks Shaggy. "Like, It seems to be the version before he got corrupted." Shaggy says. They move on leaving Lyon in the cell. If they attempted to free him then they would be captured. Lute brings Shaggy to the only empty cell. "Sorry, Shaggy. I have to leave you here. Otherwise I might get found out. I'll give you a signal when to break out." "Like, Ok Lute. Good Luck." Shaggy sits down. Lute locks the cell leaving Shaggy. Lute keeps exploring the prison until she finds a schedule. "Let's see… I just have to be a… Oh no." Lute steps backwards. The schedule lists Charlotte as the Soylent tester. "This is bad. What kind of mad person would eat Soylent?" Lute's mind races. "Aha! I'll just change what the schedule says!" Lute says. "Scan Pulse!" There's only one schedule in the entire Citadel. "This will be easy. I'll just move myself to the Guard Duty section and put someone else as the Soylent tester." She changed Charlotte's duty to Guard Duty. She notices a name that stands out on the schedule. She sets Dio as the soylent tester. The guards start flowing in the get the schedule shortly after those edits. After all but one soldier leaves Lute think she is in the clear. "Charlotte. Weren't you supposed to test the Soylent today?" The guard points out. "Yeah. Guess they changed it." Lute is debating on whether or not to send the signal. "Whatever. We all know how much you hate Soylent already." The guard walks off into another area. Luute sighs as she would have easily been found out. Lute finds a portal. She sets off a signal. Shaggy teleports to Lute. "Like, is this it?" Shaggy asks. "It has to be. It's the only thing like it in the citadel." Shaggy and Lute jump in and find themselves in the realm of Chaos. An evil realm where demons can be heard yelling for their sins. "Like, I don't think this will be easy. Even at 0.004% of my power." Shaggy says aloud.**

**Chapter 8: Who needs clever villains when you have jesters?**

**Lute summons a skeletal horse for both Shaggy and her. "This place looks massive. You will need it to conserve energy." Lute says. Shaggy boards the horse. "Like, This saddle is really comfortable. Where'd you get these?" Shaggy asks Lute. Lute gives Shaggy a piece of paper. "Like, This is just blank!" Lute laughs. "I make them myself. It's not something you can just buy." Shaggy and Lute split up to cover more ground of this realm. Shaggy find various pictures of Jesters on the path he took. "Like, I hate jesters. Those bastards always manage to piss me off." Upon saying bastard a force starts following Shaggy. On Lute's path lies images of a legendary ring that would grant infinite Magical power. The path leads to nowhere. "That's rather disappointing. I hoped to have finally found that ring." Lute says aloud. A force begins to follow her as well. The two paths eventually converge. Shaggy and Lute meet back up. "Like, Is there anything else to this realm?" Shaggy asks. Lute pulls out a seemingly ancient book that's nearly fallen apart. "Read this. It will explain everything about this realm." Lute says while handing it to Shaggy. "Like, Who ever controls this citadel will decide how this realm is shaped? Seems a bit convenient." Shaggy asks. He hands the book back over to Lute. They approach a gigantic arena. "This looks almost exactly like the Arenas of my realm." Lute says. They enter the arena. The two forces emerge into recognizable forms. The Jester Marx and Conqueror Alm. "Don't worry Celica! I'll crush these bastards!" Alm yells while charging at Lute. "I will rule this universe!" Marx yells while flying towards Shaggy. Marx unleashes a barrage of spears from his wings, targeting nothing in particular. The spears hit their mark as they hit Shaggy and Lute. The spears deal little damage however. Alm charges at Lute as the barrage ends. He slashes his sword but misses. Lute counters with Naglfar dealing critical damage to Alm. With Alm weakened, Marx flys high into the sky. He starts creating a powerful vortex. He enters it an a new form is revealed. His very soul created this form. Marx flies over to Alm. Marx kills alm to absorb his power. "Like, now thats just a stupid idea. You can only get 10% of the power that way!" Shaggy yells. Shaggy picks up Alm's Blade. "Like, I know we could've convinced him that we were on the side of good. Now you pay!" Shaggy says. Shaggy throws the sword upwards into that air. He leaps and picks it up again, throwing it into Marx. The blade goes through the middle of his eyes, piercing his very soul. Marx explodes in a rainbow filled light. "Like, that's an example of the true 0.05% of my power!" Shaggy yells. The arena's doors open up allowing them to exit the arena. "I wonder who that Celica is." Lute says aloud. "Like, It's probably just that guy's wife or something." Shaggy relaxes knowing that the threat has been eliminated. "If that's true then you just made a widow." Lute says quietly. Shaggy brushes it off as if it were dust on his TV. The two advance even deeper into the realm. Deep inside the find a seemingly normal shrine. "Like, that place has to be a trap." Shaggy says aloud. "I suggest we enter anyways Shaggy. If it isn't then we may receive provisions." Shaggy agrees with Lute. The hop off the horses and enter the shrine. What they don't realize is that this shrine isn't just an ordinary shrine. Though that's obvious.**

**To be continued.**

**Part **⑨

**Lute and Shaggy enter the shrine's gates. The yelling of demons suddenly stop. "It's too quiet now. Why did the yelling stop in this area?" Lute looks over at Shaggy. Shaggy disappears right in front of her. "What the hell?!" Lute yells in shock. Lute looks around frantically. Lute stops panicking and calms down. "I need to find Lord Sha-" Lute pauses. "Did I really just say Lord Shaggy? He isn't any kind of royalty!" Lute blushes at the idea of that. "Gods, what is wrong with me? None of this is normal! It started the moment I entered here!" Lute slaps herself a few times to try and snap out of it. It doesn't work however. Lute ignores her mysterious feelings and presses deeper into the shrine. Lute enters the first room of the shrine and is immediately tackled by a large fox. "Down girl!" A voice cries out. The fox sits down and transforms back into a human form. The Kitsune runs before Lute can get up. Lute gets up slowly. "Your pet hurt me bad. Who even are you?" Lute asks in a serious tone. The figure doesn't respond. The figure just gestures a "Come on" motion and walks inside. Lute walks inside to see a single shrine maiden sitting on a cushion. "Look, My ally vanished when we entered this place. I need to know where he went." Lute says. The Shrine maiden ignores Lute. "I said, I need to know." Lute says angrily. The shrine maiden gets up and moves into another room. "H-Hey! Get back here!" Lute yells. Lute attempts to move but is unable to. "What the hell is going on?" Lute says. She looks down to notice a large amount of Flex Glue on the floor. "Heh. It's not even Sicko Glue!" Lute casts a small ember and melts the glue. Lute wanders around the shrine in search of the maiden. She enters a room to see Shaggy frozen with many odd clocks around him. "They must have stopped time completely in that room. Even Shaggy would be able to stand up to that without being at 1% of his power." Lute feels a chill down her spine. "You've been blushing this entire time sweetie…" Lute turns around and casts Ivaldi. Ivaldi hits the Maiden, forcing her to reveal her true form. "A Succubus. I know exactly what you were planning to do as well." Lute pulls out a new tome. "If you move an inch, you will be devastated." Lute says. The succubus freezes in place. Lute blasts the Succubus anyways. The succubus writhes in pain due to the power of Lute's tome. The succubus dies and Shaggy is freed. "Like, I should've gone to 2% of my power." Shaggy laughs. Lute instantly feels like her old self. The two exit the Shrine, feeling hungry. "Like, I forgot to pack any food!" Shaggy sighs in disappointment. The two both spot a Wingstop in the distance. "What is that exactly?" Lute asks. "Like, I forgot that you don't have fast food in your universe. They make food so quick it's convenient." They walk inside. They see a few familiar faces. "Like, Marth! How'd you get here?" Lucina turns around. "Like, Oops. Your Lucina." Lucina and Shaggy begin a conversation about Dragons when Lute walks into the shop. "Whoa. This place looks interesting." Lute takes out a notebook and starts writing down about things she hasn't seen. A Cashier calls Shaggy and Lute to the register. "Like, Dorcas! When did you start working here?" Dorcas hands them both large containers. "Someone put poison in my mutton, but I survived. I'm too weak however." "Like, how much will this cost?" Shaggy asks Dorcas. "It will be free. Look to your right." Shaggy and Lute look to the right. A sign is hung up on the wall. "Those who are stronger than Velezark get free meals." Shaggy and Lute sit down and enjoy a nice meal. After the meal the two leave the Wingstop behind.**

**To be continued.**


End file.
